


you’re like lightning in a bottle

by JadeWritesStuff



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gru is a drama king, Grucy, Lucy being a dork, Marlena’s A+ parenting, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeWritesStuff/pseuds/JadeWritesStuff
Summary: Margo and Agnes are sick, therefore Gru’s date with Lucy gets cancelled. However, in different circumstances, Gru finds himself facing several dilemmas: Lucy still arrives at the house, but so does his mother, who isn’t aware of Lucy’s existence.
Relationships: Felonius Gru/Lucy Wilde
Kudos: 6





	you’re like lightning in a bottle

With a single year’s experience in the world of parenting, Gru finally found himself in a slump. Not the one that left parents hiding in the nearest closet whilst the kids bounced off the walls, no. This one left him confused. He had enough common sense to understand that kids needed showering regularly, exceptional meals, and absolutely zero time spent playing in the freezing rain. Especially after Edith’s down day after trudging back inside, hat and boots soaked.

“How could dey be sick?” Gru paced across the kitchen, donning his signature chequered apron that read _kiss the cook!_ , whilst waiting for soup to heat up. “I’ve done everything right! Wait...what if I poisoned dem? I must call de ambulance-“

“Gru, put a sock een eet.” On the other end, Gru’s self-absorbed mother, Marlena, rolled her eyes at her son’s babbling. “Do you really theenk those have anything to do with eet? No, so stop being a child.”

Gru pinched the bridge of his nose. “Then _what_?”

Marlena threw her hand up. “Dey’ve just caught some bug from some scrawny kids at school, no big deal.”

Gru glared at his freeze ray. “It sure won’t be once dey’re ice cubes in the school pool.”

Marlena sighed. “I’m sure dey’ll be fine in a couple of days-“

Whilst his mother rambled, Gru glanced at his calendar. It’d been a Christmas present from the girls. Twelve pictures of the his little family for each month. He smiled at July’s main picture of their Swan Lake performance, before noticing the date: _July 14th._ In bold blue writing: _date with Lucy._

Gru shrieked. The phone almost flew from his hand.

“Don’t tell me you set de kitchen on fire again.”

“I...I have to go, Mom.”

“I’ll pop over to help, I don’t want you getting your panties in a tweest.”

Gru doesn’t register this as he cuts her off, “Yeah, yeah. Enjoy your swimming lessons, bye.”

As soon as he threw down the phone, Edith soared through the doorway dressed her ninja gear. With her katana, something she begged for Christmas, she threw a cardboard box into the air and sliced it in two. “Take that, you old crook!”

Her cheer made Gru groan and slump in his chair. “Edith, honey, I’d like some peace an quiet to hear myself theenk for just... _five_ minutes…”

Distracted by her rehearsed ninja stances that’d score her the main role in a martial arts film, Edith leapt onto the table and continued slicing the box. In a flash, she zoomed back into the living area.

Rubbing the weariness from his eyes, Gru stared at his phone perched across the room. “Susan!”

No response.

“Steve?”

Nada.

Edith soon ran back in. “Siri!”

The phone beeped. Gru gave her a thumbs up, then yelled, “Text Lucy: I’m sorry, can we move our date later this week? The girls aren’t feeling too well and I’m currently being run ragged by a leetle troublemaker.”

Edith giggled and ran back into the living room. The message delivered.

“Edith, honey, please. You’re going to-“

_CRASH_!

“-break sometheeng.”

He slapped his forehead, dragging it down in a slow and dramatic manner. From the corner of his eye, Gru spotted the soup overflowing from the pan. Groaning, he jumped up and rushed to move the pan off the heat. He yawned, butting his head against the counter. Surely, only pushing his early-fifties and fit as a fiddle, migraines wouldn’t be _this_ painful?

Okay, maybe this was wishful thinking.

A pat on his shoulder made him jerk. Dr Nefario appeared behind him, almost like a ghost. Hands and legs shaking slightly. “Pass me the coffee pot, Gru?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Hand clutching his chest as if his heart waited to launch, he waved his hand and reached for the pot. Then, he stopped. “Wait, how many cups have you had tonight?”

Nefario opened his mouth, then sighed. “Nevermind.”

Gru shook his head. “Caffeine intake is not unlimited, Nefario.”

Nefario threw his hands up, then retreated to the fridge, pouring a fresh glass of apple juice. “Limit is for the weak, Gru. How else is this weapon gonna get finished?” 

_Ding dong!_

They both peered into the living room. Edith continued launching pillows and herself across the living room. Kyle buried himself in Agnes’ pillow kingdom she previously made, shivering as he watched Edith. Finishing up the soup bowls, Gru sighed.

_Dingdongdingdong!_

Gru pinched the bridge of his nose. “Would you answer that Nefario? I don’t want dese to get cold.”

Nefario nodded. He followed Gru into the hallway, before he turned towards the door. Gru jogged up the staircase.

_Dingdingdingdingding!_

Nefario unlocked the door. “Blimey, who’s desperate at this time of-“

_“HI-YAH_!”

With strength that’d send Rocky to the ground, Lucy burst through the door, almost snapping the hinges. Spotting the first culprit she sees, Lucy pinned Nefario to the wall and raised her fist. Apple juice spilt over his coat. 

“If you wanna get him, you’re gonna have to go through-“ Lucy paused, finally noticing the poor elderly man she’d trapped in her clutches. “...wait, Nefario?”

Nefario gave her a terrified wave. “Miss Wilde, your stamina impresses me, but my juice did no harm.”

Lucy released him and picked up the discarded glass. She peered around the hallway, searching for her enemy. Spotting Gru, she rushed over and cupped his face tighter than he’s comfortable with.

“Gru! Did they hurt you?” her hands smoothed over his face, then his jacket, checking for injuries. “I swear if they touched you or the girls, I’ll-“

“Lucy!” Gru grabbed her shoulders.

She bounced on her toes, ready for a fight. Of course her little mannerisms made his heart flutter, but he seemed more distracted by _what the heck was going on._

“Did _who_ hurt me?”

“I dunno, I just read your text!” Lucy cried, “The girls are missing and you’re being run over by some troublemaker.”

Gru thought for a second, then stifled a laugh. He took a moment to realise that she’d been halfway through readying herself for their date. She wore one of her smart mint blouses with a cute navy blazer. But, still wore her pyjama bottoms and slippers.

“That, uh...I theenk the voice recognition needs to be turned off,” he chuckled, rubbing a hand on his nape.

Lucy sighed in relief, then shook her head with a smile. “Man, you gotta stop giving me heart attacks, I still got much more of my life to live! Maybe a tech lecture is needed, I must’ve sent you tons of selfies, but I haven’t gotten any heart emojis from you.”

Gru raised his brows. “Really? Well, please do show me. I...I like seeing your face.”

Lucy laughed and shook her head. She tugged on his scarf and gave him a cheeky wink. “Maybe a flirting lecture, too.”

Nefario covered his ears as he walked back to the kitchen. “Please find a bedroom, whatever the saying is. I’m old, but not that deaf.”

Gru flushed, then took Lucy’s hands and brought them to his lips. After a long life of despising affection or physical touch with anyone, Gru felt pride in overcoming his fear as he accepted one of Lucy’s hugs - the ones that made his chest swell.

“You look amazing,” Gru smiled.

Lucy smiled too. Other than his girls, he’d never witnessed a smile as bright as hers. He’d grown fond of the little nose scrunch, or when she’d wiggle her shoulders with a blush. Could a smile make someone feel so much younger? Gru definitely thought so.

But then he hunched his shoulders, “I’d love to take you out tonight, but Margo and Agnes aren’t feeling so great, and Edith-“

On cue, Edith charged towards Lucy with open arms. “ _LUCY!!!”_

Lucy grinned, scooping up the girl and ruffling her beanie. “Hey, crazy girl! Wait, what about the handshake?”

Edith gasped. Jumping from Lucy’s arms, she waited for her to kneel down so she could reach her height. Gru watched their spectacular handshake, unable to keep up with the various fist bumps and high-fives. For the finale, Edith re-enacted one of Lucy’s favourite karate kicks. She pretended to strike Lucy, who complied with a dramatic fall to the floor.

“Agent down! We need back-up!” Lucy surrendered.

Edith giggled, then chased after Kyle, who waited for Lucy’s attention. She gave him a loving stroke on the head before he shrieked, running away from Edith.

Smoothing a hand over her hair, Lucy grinned. “Where were we? Oh!”

Then, she squeezed Gru’s upper-arms. “Don’t sweat it, boo. I mean, since I’m here, do you want any help?”

With the front door already ajar, Marlena stepped into the hallway. A huge handbag fell from her shoulder.

“Ugh, Gru. You need to move dat hideous van of yours, I hate parking my car on the-“

Then, Marlena froze. So did Gru.

In all her years, she wouldn’t have expected her son to have any friends, colleagues, or even therapists step foot into his house. Other than Dr. Nefario and the girls, of course. But, as she laid eyes upon the pretty redheaded woman, Marlena almost reached for her imaginary glasses to check that the scene was real.

“Son?” Marlena furrowed her eyes. “Did you keednap this woman?”

Gru opened his mouth to respond, but Lucy chimed in first.

“Oh, hi there!” Lucy gave a little wave before she gestured for a handshake, “excuse me, I don’t have my badge on me at the moment, but I’m Lucy Wilde.”

Marlena continued to stare. At first, Lucy worried about making a terrible impression from her clothing waist-down. What if Mrs. Gru was professional? Surely pyjama bottoms would’ve made her faint by now.

Instead, she squinted. “And you...are here by _choice_?”

“Um...that’s the criteria, yes.”

“Ah, son. You’re becoming lazy,” Marlena strutted towards Gru and whacked him with his handbag, “you shouldn’t hire women to clean up your house. I taught you better.”

“No, no!” Lucy chuckled, “I’m not a maid, I’m a secret _aaaa_ animal carer.”

Maybe the secret agent part should be kept for later.

Lucy continued, “And, uh, we’ve been dating for a couple of months.”

“ _Dateeng_?!”

Gru flinched.

“Yeah, that’s the one! Partners, lovers, you name it. He’s got a natural talent for being a practise target in martial arts, too,” Lucy winked.

Marlena glanced at Gru, agape.

“But, son, she ees beautiful!”

“I...I know. And?”

“You are hideous!”

“Wow, Mom,” Gru frowned. He gestured to the soup bowls and turned to Lucy, “Dese are getting cold, would you like to see the girls?”

Lucy smiled, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Marlena soon followed, not needing an invitation. “So, you are aware dat he’s hideous _and_ has daughters? Dey’re angels, I don’t have a single bad word about dem, but you are so young.”

Slumping his shoulders, Gru continued towards the girls’ room whilst Lucy held back. “Oh no, I’m actually pushing late-thirties! I get that a lot anyway, maybe I just eat too much candy. Is that even a thing?” Catching herself ramble, Lucy cleared her throat. “But, Gru and I get on like peas in a pod, y’know? At first I just really wanted to be his friend, he’s an ex-villain who stole the _moon,_ how awesome is that? But y’know, you don’t expect things to happen, and we’re both interested in something more, and it’s working out great.”

They reached upstairs and turned a corner.

“Hmm. I always predicted Gru would be single until he reached the grave,” Marlena stated, in a tone that Lucy felt uncomfortable realising it was serious. “he never enjoyed the company of others, either.”

Lucy shrugged, smiling at her date who reached his daughters’ bedroom. “Well, I think he’s super. It took him a month to stop asking to hold my hand.”

Marlena scoffed at that. “Dat boy. Well, I may not have predicted this, but you are a good one. Just don’t feel pressured to stay with heem.”

Once they finally reached the girls’ room, Lucy opened her mouth to respond. However, Marlena sought to coddle her granddaughters instead. Edith slipped past Lucy, army rolling across the room.

“We bring antidotes for the weakened!” Edith declared.

Gru rolled his eyes with a smirk, unable to be irritated by her perkiness. At least one of his daughters seemed fairly well. He settled in front of Margo and Agnes’ beds, who both sat up from their previous naps. Margo wiped her eyes and tried reaching for her glasses, but Gru managed to grab them for her. With a groan, Agnes rested on her tiny arms as she faced Gru.

“Theese should be cool enough for you,” Gru’s voice softened as he lay the bowls in their laps. 

Although their faces were paler than usual, the smell of tomato soup encouraged a perk in their eyes. They sipped slowly with grateful smiles as Gru tucked them in, barricading any signs of cold.

“Thanks, Dad,” Agnes murmured with a little smile.

Margo nodded, gracious. Gru felt his chest tighten whenever they called him _Dad._

Before he could respond, Marlena barged past him and knelt beside Margo. She pressed her palm against the girl’s forehead. “Oh, poor dears!”

“Hi grandma,” Margo muttered, then glanced beyond Marlena to spot Lucy peeking in the doorway.

Noticing her too, Agnes smiled brighter. “Lucy!”

Lucy grinned back. “Hey sweetie! Don’t mind me, I didn’t wanna intrude.”

Agnes frowned, “But, you could read a story with us.”

“Really?” Lucy glanced at Gru, quite sheepish. Instead, he smiled and gestured for her to enter.

“Yeah!” Though her voice wasn’t as excitable as usual, there was a trace of peppiness. “Gru always reads to us when we’re sick.”

Margo snorts. “He dresses up and everything.”

Gru’s eyes widened. “Uh, n-no I don’t-“

“He dressed like Cinderella once, and wore the missing slipper, too.”

Whilst Lucy struggled to keep in a snicker, Marlena burst out laughing. “Now dat is sometheeng I’d pay to see,” she jabbed Gru’s arm, who rolled his eyes with a sigh.

With the stealth that would make Jackie Chan proud, Edith climbed the bookshelf and grabbed a book. She landed as graceful as a cat, then placed the book in front of Gru as she knelt. “Your chosen story, master.”

He doesn’t have to pick it up to catch the title: _Beauty and the Beast_. Shaking his head, Gru glanced at the infamous picture of the ballroom dance on the front cover.

“And out of your entire collection, you chose this because…?”

“Lucy is pretty, so she can be Belle,” she gestured to Lucy, who hunched her shoulders, “and you’re obviously the Beast, duh,” Edith poked at the book.

Agnes giggled, “‘Cause you’re like a big ol’ bear.”

All three girls were sent into hysterics, with Marlena snickering beside them. Lucy wedged herself next to Gru with a smile, placing the book in her lap. Of course, Disney stories were a necessity during her childhood, with her parents and in the orphanage. At least she’d been cast as the Princess this time, as her younger self grew tired of being just the comedic sidekick.

With a grunt as she strained her back, Marlena found Agnes’ discarded princess crown on the floor. “Ah, don’t forget the costumes.”

With a grin, Edith took the crown and gently placed it on Lucy’s head. She turned to Gru, who couldn’t help but notice her eyes twinkled perfectly with the accessory. He could’ve daydreamed how she’d make a fitting princess, but Lucy didn’t need a crown to be treated like royalty. He indulged these thoughts, until Edith shoved a woollen bear hat onto his head.

Slumping his shoulders, Gru opened the first page. Already irritated by the itchiness of her hat. “Okay...here we go.”

* * *

A dozen pages and a beautifully-orchestrated dance later, the girls were tucked in and fast asleep. Halfway down the hall, Gru remembered he still wore the bear hat. He removed it, recalling the dance he and Lucy recreated. Except for their one undercover mission at a ballroom dance, which mesmerised him to the extent of forgetting why they were even _there,_ they hadn’t slow-danced together before. Gru could feel his throat grow sore, after losing count of gulping down his beating heart. Even Lucy seemed different. That noticeable glint in her gaze caught him off track.

He knew something felt different this time. Yet, he couldn’t place a finger on it.

“Well, son,” Marlena soon spoke up, “I hate to say dat you’ll be humiliated until the end of time, now I have a picture of you in dat hat.”

“Wait, _what-_ “

“But, I must say,” Marlena paused in her tracks. Previously strolling beside Lucy, she faced Gru, “you still are a better parent than me.”

Once again, his childhood flashed before his eyes. The loneliness. Neglect. Carelessness. That woman who treated him like a ghost...was this even the same person? In some cases, but recognition was all he wanted.

With a relieved smile, Gru hesitantly reached out, but Marlena stepped back.

“Yeah, not dat far.”

Gru stepped back with a nod, and sighed, “Sure, dat’s fine with me.”

Whilst Lucy smiled at the interaction, she spotted Marlena turn to her. She wasn’t experienced in committed relationships, mainly because she’d met her dates’ mothers too early. They despised her eccentric attitude, suspecting she had something to hide.

Well...her job was the mind-blowing secret, but it wasn’t problematic.

Despite the past, the way Marlena smiled at her warmed something in Lucy’s heart. Especially as the woman took her hand, patting the top. “My son is a lucky man. I hope you steeck around, I’d like to get to know you.”

Lucy’s smile hurt her cheekbones. “Absolutely, ma’am,” she saluted, “reporting for duty, no matter the call.”

“Oh, and I’m sure I have some stories about Gru you’d like to hear,” Marlena chuckled, then motioned Lucy to come closer as she whispered, “he was performing for choir when his voice dropped. Everyone was staring, and I’ve got a picture of dat exact moment-“

“Alright, Mom,” Gru groaned, leading her towards the front door, “I’m sure Lucy would be thrilled to see that. Okay, bye bye.”

He slammed the door shut, draping against it with grace similar to a Shakespeare actor.

Lucy offered him a sympathetic smile. “It’s okay. Someone threw a grape at me during choir, once. Maybe twice.”

Gru smirked. “Did you taser dem?”

“Didn’t have my trusty sidekick when I was twelve. But I did have my fists,” Lucy grinned, mimicking a _pow pow!_ as she thrust her fists forward, “and a month’s worth of detention, so not recommended.”

They laughed together, catching eye-contact at a particular moment before glancing away. Even after a few months dating, their nerves grappled the best of them. Fortunately, Gru mastered the skill of holding Lucy’s hand, something she’d never reject. “I’m sorry about the date.”

Lucy mocked his frown. “Hey, you take that back. If you didn’t put your girls before me, I’d taser you.”

Gru flinched. “No, please not again.”

She pursed her lips, pretending to think. Even made a show of rubbing her chin, the traditional villain pose, which made him chuckle. Lucy soon tapped the edge of his nose. “You’re lucky today, Mister Gru. I decided not to choose violence.”

Slipping his hand in hers, Gru tugged her towards the kitchen. “How about I cook sometheeng for us to make up for it? I might have some drinks too.”

Lucy winked, “Only if I get to help.”

* * *

As promised, Gru served spaghetti carbonara for them both. Not the fancy dish he’d anticipated, as the Minions weren’t due for the weekly shop until tomorrow, but Lucy was blown away by the flavour. Maybe it’d been all the herbs and spices that burst on her tongue she rarely used when cooking alone. Or perhaps the thumping in her heart when she offered to help; when he demonstrated his sauce recipe and guided her hands whilst cutting and peeling ingredients, that left her like a giddy college girl.

Some glasses of wine (and a few shots Lucy encouraged) later, Gru and Lucy found themselves on the crocodile couch. Kyle frowned as they draped across the furniture, crying from laughter.

“Lemme tell ya,” Lucy giggled, cheeks flushed as her head rested across Gru’s lap, “I’d get it on with Black Widow any day of the week.”

Gru clutched his chest, desperate for his stitch to disappear. “She is overrated.”

Lucy’s jaw dropped. “She is _not_! Surely you must’ve thought about her?”

Gru shrugged, laying a hand across her hair, “Not willingly, but I already have a favourite redheaded agent.”

Lucy waved her hand, then slapped it against Gru’s. “Softie.”

“I am _not_ soft.”

“Sure, you _big ol’ bear_.”

Gru rolled his eyes with a smile. “You couldn’t think of sometheeng better?”

Lucy’s eyes lit up. “I can give you a nickname?”

Gru opened his mouth, then shut it. _Oh no._

Lucy tapped her chin. “Well, she was right, you _are_ kinda like a cuddly bear,” she collapsed onto him, arms outstretched. “Hmm...what about Gru-bear?”

“Nope.”

“Gru-Gru?”

“Dat’s not very experimental.”

“ _Ooh!_ What about honeybear, like your little bear that pours out honey?”

“I don’t know…”

“It’s settled. You’re now renamed honeybear.”

Gru stuck out his tongue, “ _Blegh,_ just don’t make it a common habit.”

“Sorry, I can’t hear you over changing your name.” Lucy whipped out her phone, yet her fingers couldn’t quite make out what she was doing.

Gru pinched her sides, attracting a wild reaction from Lucy as she jolted with a loud laugh. She grabbed his hands, entwining her fingers through his. It made Gru’s heart leap, like she knew this stuff drove his mind stir-crazy.

Lucy grinned, once again finding a comfortable headrest in Gru’s lap. His free hand found an opportunity to weave through her curly hair, surprised how soft it felt. It almost made him jealous, wondering how soft his hair would’ve been if it hadn’t fallen out after the nuclear accident. But he hated talking about it, let alone thinking.

Noticing his silence, Lucy poked the tip of Gru’s nose. “What’s going on in that smart mind of yours, hm?”

“Thinking.”

“Damn, really? Wouldn’t have guessed.”

“I have this weird feeling, right here,” Gru rubbed his chest, “and here,” then his stomach, “when I’m with you, or when I think about you. Or when you text me good morning. Or when you just...smile.”

“Oh yeah?” Lucy reached for his hand, gazing at how much smaller her palm was compared to his. “I understand that.”

Her vagueness led him to slight panic. “Maybe I should go see a doctor?”

Lucy stayed silent for a while, before she traced her hand around his nape, lifting herself up. Her hand left a trail across his skin, like a continuous caress. “You’re so cute.”

Gru secretly wished she’d stop, but also keep going, because _god_ the ache in his chest worsened. “Hey, we talked about the pet names.”

Crossing her legs, Lucy took a deep breath, exhaled, then attempted a serious expression. “Gru, what you’re feeling is...normal, in a way,” she toyed with his scarf whilst chasing her thoughts. “Do you mind if I talk about a past relationship?”

Eyes a little wider than usual, Gru stuttered, “Uh, okay.”

“The first time I had those same aches as you, I kinda freaked out and pushed it away,” she paused for a moment, then cleared her throat, “it was because of a person, because I really _liked_ that person, but I was afraid to admit it.”

Gru tilted his head. “How come?”

Lucy bowed her head. “I felt ashamed.”

“To like somebody?” Gru couldn’t understand the shame in her face, “Did you ever tell him?”

She nodded. “Eventually, when I found out that they liked me, too.”

She could pinpoint the jealousy in his face as he asked, “What was he like?”

A brief war between her heart and her mind. Until she realised how much she trusted Gru, and _we’re in the 21st century damnit_ , did Lucy finally build up the courage to respond with, “ _She_ was wonderful.”

She expected his surprise. Yet, he kept it brief. Rubbing her arm, she tittered, “I won’t pile my tragic backstory on ya, just in case you’re thinking about running already.”

Yet, Gru took Lucy’s hand. His thumb caressing her skin. “I bet she felt like the luckiest woman in the world.”

Lucy smiled, one that hurt her cheeks. She squeezed Gru’s hand in return, feeling tingles travel up her arm every time his thumb stroked her hand. “I hope so. Because I was too, _and_ I’m very lucky right now.”

Gru’s stomach dropped when she gave him that half-lidded gaze; the occasional glance at his lips. “Me too.”

So, he kissed her. Chaste, for the starter. Then, Lucy readjusted herself, facing Gru so she could hold his face and indulge in her favourite drawn-out kisses. However, the alcohol left Lucy dizzy. She lost balance, accidentally elbowing Gru in the groin. He yelped, falling back against the couch, biting his tongue to repress a scream.

“I’m...I’m sorry, I-” Lucy slapped a hand over her mouth, shocked but helpless as multiple giggles escaped.

Soon, Gru chuckled a little. “It’s...not as bad as a machine punch, _ah..._ but it’s not the first time it’s happened,” despite the total agony, he waved a hand, “you’re just lucky I love you.”

They were silent for a little while. Lucy stared at him, whilst Gru attempted making eye-contact with anything but her.

Then, Lucy let out a laugh. With hunched shoulders, he waited for her to stop. He couldn’t tell if she was mocking him. But then, her laugh sounded more like a sigh of relief. “Well, thank goodness, because I think I love you too.”

Despite the rapid flutters in his chest and the hollow in his stomach, Gru smiled. “You theenk?”

Lucy budged his shoulder. “Nah, I _know_.”

Knowing he’d wake with a killer hangover the next morning, Gru knew he was about to sleep peacefully. But first, he didn’t mind Lucy’s redemption purely made with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Enjoy this little oneshot, and please resort to “There’s Something Special” if you’d like to see my take on the Beauty and the Beast reenactment!


End file.
